Hotel
by Not much a poet
Summary: Life seems to be getting back to normal. Or is it? JacksonLisa pairing. Rating just be safe.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Red eye, so please don't sue!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hotel**

It had been almost a whole year since the whole plane flight incident. Thanks to that, she was even more aviaphobic than before! She couldn't walk even one whole block without looking over her shoulder, and in actual fact, she seemed to miss it more than anything. She missed the turbulence, she missed the window overlooking the land below, she even missed the bratty teenagers a couple of seats back from her. But most of all, she realised that she _was_ pretty much a loner. It was his entire fault. When she looked out of a window, she expected to see those glaciers of eyes in the reflection and when she looked around in the street, she had a hunch that he was always going to be there. One thing was for certain, (and although she never told herself this) she missed him. Damn his eyes, damn his good looks, damn his abs, damn him!

She sat down on her sofa one night, watching an episode of 'Scrubs', remote control in her hand. She had a depressed look on her face, knowing that, although this was only a story, Turk and Carla had it too good. They were in love, without a care in the world. Lisa _sooo_ wanted to be like her. Honest to truth, she missed Jackson in the romantic sense. She longed to have his hands on her neck again, she longed to sit close to him, and she longed for him. Work just didn't do it for her. Cynthia had hooked up with the assistant manager, Charlie Gibson, so why couldn't _she_ get someone for herself.

Without knowing, Lisa started to daydream. It was obvious what she was fantasising about. She felt him next to her, she felt his arms around her and she felt his lips on her neck. She really didn't want it to stop, but she knew it was only a fantasy of hers, so she opened her eyes and went to bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, she was talking to Cynthia at the front desk, asking what she should do. What her friend said was just a waste of air. Lisa knew that her friend could never tell her what she should do, since she was already in a perfect relationship. So Lisa walked into her office and closed the door. She sat down, turned on her computer and sighed. She was never going to be happy.

After a couple of hours and two cups of coffee, Lisa decided to check on the list of stayers. She looked down the list with yet another depressed look on her face, not knowing what to look for. After a few pages, she knew what she had been looking for. There on the screen was a name that both made her shiver in fright, and her heart beat was disbelief. The name that she found was Jackson Rippner.

She rushed out of her chair and to the door. Opening it, she saw him at the desk, checking in. Pulling the door to, she watched as Cynthia told him the usual 'Have a nice stay' thing. In Lisa's heart, she felt as though her life was about to change. For better or worse, she didn't know. When he was in the elevator and the doors were closed, she rushed to see if he really _was _staying.

'Yep, he is. Why do you ask? Do you know him from somewhere?' Cynthia asked.

Lisa didn't know what to say. If she said the truth, Jackson could get in a lot of trouble, but if she didn't say, Cynthia would try and find out why her manager had asked her such a strange question.

'Yeah, I do. He's a…n old friend from college.' She lied.

Cynthia bought it like a kid in a candy store.

As she went back to her office, she let out another sigh, this time a more positive sound. At least she knew that he was alive. She would have hated it if she had killed him.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

She was still in her office at 11PM. Why she had taken the night-shift, she did not know. It was probably her unconscious thinking, telling her to stay in case Jackson needed anything. Tapping away at her computer, she was tired but didn't want to go home. She got up and went out of the door to the coffee machine. As she waited, she felt like someone was (again) watching her.

'Just a reflex…' she told herself.

Walking back, careful not to spill her drink, she opened the door and set the cup down on the table.

She looked at it for a brief second, not knowing why. What she didn't hear, was the door open and shut. As she paced her way back to the chair, she felt someone's arms fall onto her waist. The arms were strong, just like she had imagined Jackson's to be.

Then she felt it; those soft lips on the skin of her neck. She let out a smile, knowing that she was dreaming. She played along with it, closing her eyes and turning around. When she felt his mouth over hers, she decided just to check that this was, in fact, a dream.

It wasn't. It was all too real. She had got her guy. She had got Jackson Rippner. His kiss was rough and deep. It was almost like a drug, addictive and welcoming. His arms snaked around her back and hers did the same to his.

But this time, Rippner didn't have any tricks up his sleeve. This expression of love was the real thing. He had laid in hospital, plotting his revenge on the Reiserts. Without realising it, he had fallen in love with her.


End file.
